


so into you

by piginawig



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, minor alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginawig/pseuds/piginawig
Summary: Richie is tired of Eddie watching from a distance.





	so into you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got on tumblr!

              Eddie was, to put it mildly, fuming. He was sitting on Bev’s couch, red Solo cup in hand, shooting daggers at Richie, who was currently loudly doing The British Guy to the amusement of a girl in a low-cut top. Eddie wasn’t one to judge anyone on their choice of dress, but he wasn’t stupid. There was a manicured hand on Richie’s thigh and the two guys that had originally been part of his audience had left, sensing that this had become a show for one.

              After another short monologue from Richie, the girl leaned in, dropping her chin on Richie’s bony shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. Richie’s brows furrowed and he gave a startled laugh when the girl pulled back to give him a seductive look.

              “Darling-“

              But Eddie didn’t hear the rest. Bev had stepped in front of him, blocking his view and speaking loudly.

              “You don’t look like you’re having fun,” she said with a quirked brow. “Need another drink?”

              Eddie shook his head. His was still half full. Bev followed Eddie’s eyes to where he was trying to look at Richie from around her side, where he was now talking to the two guys again. Eddie felt a surge of relief fill his gut, but he was still annoyed.

              “You know he’s not actually flirting with anyone,” Bev told him, sitting next to him. “He’s just practicing his Voices and trying his best to charm people.”

              Eddie sat up straighter, looking in the opposite direction. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Richie can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants.”

              Bev rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay. By the way, another girl just sat next to him.”

              Unable to help himself, Eddie’s head snapped back to look at Richie, who, in fact, had a new girl sitting next to him. She wasn’t as close as the one before, but Eddie knew she’d get there soon enough. Richie, for some reason, was just charming that way.

              “Yeah, sure, you don’t care.” Bev’s voice was sarcastic. Eddie ignored her. “Well, you’re no fun and last I checked Stan and Ben were in the kitchen doing shots. I desperately want to see how that’s going to end up, so I’m going. Feel free to come with me, or just keep staring at Richie with sad eyes. Your call.”

              With that, Bev stood and left the living room. Eddie gaped after her. Eddie let his eyes fall back to Richie, entertaining the same girl and two guys across the room, and became annoyed all over again. He stood up and followed in Bev’s direction, only to find the kitchen bereft of Losers. He dropped his cup on the counter and reached into the refrigerator for a water bottle instead, looking at his watch and debating if it was early enough for him to convince Richie it was time to go home.

              It was 11:30. They usually stayed at Loser-hosted parties until at least midnight, usually much longer, but when Eddie made it back into the living room to see Richie yet again alone with a girl, he felt himself snap.

              “Richie,” he said, once he was standing in front of them.

              “Eds!” Richie yelled, grinning up at him. He wasn’t drunk, just loud. Richie was designated driver for the two of them, mostly because he refused to let Eddie behind the wheel of his precious Mustang. Which Eddie found ridiculous, considering he was the best driver out of any of the Losers, but whatever.

              “I’m ready to go,” Eddie said, his voice low, trying not to let the girl next to Richie hear the pleading undertone in his voice.

              “Oh” Richie said, surprised. He glanced around the living room. “Where are the others?”

              Eddie shrugged. He handed Richie the water bottle he’d gotten. “Got this for you.”

              “Thanks,” Richie said, opening the cap and taking a long gulp. “I wanna say goodbye before we leave.”

              “I went after Bev in the kitchen but no one was there. Apparently Stan and Ben were taking shots but I don’t know where they are now.”

              Richie frowned. “Well, we all know Stanny can’t handle his liquor, so likely in a bathroom hugging a toilet.”

              “Ew,” the girl next to Richie said. Eddie had forgotten she was there, and he turned to her. Richie didn’t reply to her comment, so she stood. “Bye, Richie.”

              “Bye!” Richie yelled as she walked away. Finally, he stood up. “Well, I guess we’ll just go.”

              The two made their way out of Bev’s apartment and to Richie’s car in the parking lot. Eddie climbed in the passenger seat and sat quietly while Richie started the engine.

              “What made you wanna leave early, Spaghetti?” Richie asked as he pulled out of the apartment complex.

              “I was bored,” Eddie said with a shrug, looking out the window. Now that he was in the car with Richie, he felt awkward. He regretted making them leave.

              “I honestly don’t understand how that happens,” Richie replied, eyes on the road. “We always start the night out together and then you just get up and leave and sit by yourself. You never hang out with the other Losers or talk to people. I don’t get it. You’re at a party with your best friends and you act like nobody wants to hang out with you.”

              Eddie felt his cheeks heat up at the accusation. His heart began racing. He knew exactly what Richie was talking about, because he was fucking right, but he didn’t want to admit why.

              “I don’t know,” Eddie said finally, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat. “I guess I just don’t like parties.”

              Richie was quiet. Eddie could hear his heart pounding in his ears as they turned onto the street their apartment was on. Neither spoke until Richie was turning into the complex’s parking lot.

              “Why do you always go off by yourself?”

              Eddie bit down on his lip. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to sooth his shaking nerves. “I’m okay when it’s just us, but I don’t like when you’re talking to other people.”

              “But…” Richie sounded confused. “You’re always part of the conversation, right? I make sure to include you so you don’t feel left out-“

              “It’s not about that!” Eddie’s mouth spoke without permission.

              “Then what is it about?” Richie asked. Eddie huffed a breath and realized Richie had parked and they were sitting in front of their apartment. He still didn’t take his seatbelt off, hands shaking too badly.

              “You always turn on this character when we’re talking to other people, and everybody’s always so into you and I hate it so I leave so I don’t have to see it! And then I sit across the room like an idiot and watch anyway!”

              “You – You don’t like that other people like me?” Richie asked, turning in his seat.

              “That’s – that’s not what I meant –“

              “Then what did you mean? You just said everybody’s into me and you hate it, so –“

              “Because what if you end up being into somebody back? Everyone’s all over you and touching you and they’re all… attractive and – and they like you and what if you like one of them?”

              Eddie turned his head to face Richie. There were shadows covering most of his face but he could see the confusion in his eyes as he tried to work out what Eddie was saying. Eddie waited, and when Richie opened his mouth, clearly still not understanding, he blurted out, “I’m jealous, okay?!”

              Richie, mouth still open, sat silently. Eddie’s chest was heaving and he had the random thought that he might need his inhaler. He waited a moment for Richie to say something. Richie closed his mouth slowly, opened it again, then closed it again. Eddie huffed out a wet breath and, with still shaking hands, unbuckled his seatbelt.

              “I’m going inside,” he said thickly. Once he was out of the car he slammed the door behind him and began power walking toward their apartment. Once he reached the door he put his hand in his pocket for his keys, and with a sinking stomach realized he’d left his keys inside. He tried the door knob, knowing it would be locked, and let out a frustrated cry when he was proven correct. He wiped at his eyes, refusing to cry. He let his forehead fall against the door, not willing to go back to the car and admit defeat. He almost considered going down the hall in the opposite direction and hiding out for a while, just to avoid Richie, but ultimately decided against it.

              After a few minutes, Eddie’s shoulders tensed at the sound of footsteps behind him.

              He turned around. Richie was walking toward him determinedly, so he opened his mouth.

              “I don’t have my fucking k-“

              Richie hadn’t stopped walking once he reached the door; instead he’d cupped Eddie’s cheeks in his hands and pressed him against the wall, connecting their lips. Eddie gasped, hands flying up to Richie’s shoulders just to ground himself. Richie’s glasses were bumping into his nose and the angle was a little off but it was perfect. When Richie pulled back, he left their foreheads touching.

              “Why didn’t you tell me?” Richie whispered against his lips. “I was never into those people, I’ve always been into you.”

              Eddie felt his breath hitch at the words, and he nodded, noses brushing.

              “Sorry for freaking out at you,” he whispered back. He felt Richie shrug.

              “It’s okay, you can make it up to me.”

              “How am I supposed to do that?” He asked, pulling back a little and letting his head rest against the wall.

              Richie smirked and detached himself from Eddie, unlocking the door. Once the door was open, he gestured inside.

              “You make it up to me by coming inside and making out with me,” he answered, pulling a laugh out of Eddie.

              “Romantic,” Eddie commented, but found himself following Richie inside anyway. Richie had already begun taking his shoes off and heading toward the couch. By the time Eddie had his own shoes off, Richie was sitting on the couch, patting his lap with an over-the-top smirk.

              “I’m very romantic,” he said, reaching his hands out for Eddie. “Now come here and let me show you.”


End file.
